Enterprises can schedule online conferences using Skype® For Business (formerly known as Lync®) services. (LYNC and SKYPE are registered trademarks of Microsoft Corp.) Some non-Skype videoconferencing systems can connect non-Skype videoconferences with Skype video conferences, but the connection has had limitations. Both Skype endpoints and non-Skype endpoints see content and video from endpoints of the other type as a cascaded videoconference in which the endpoints of the non-Skype videoconference appear in a single segment of a Skype screen layout and endpoints of the Skype videoconference appear in a single segment of a non-Skype screen layout, with a single stream passing between the Skype system and the non-Skype system. This presents a less than optimal user experience.
A better approach to integrating Skype conferences and non-Skype conferences would be desirable.